


Nightmare

by MsCongeniality



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-27
Updated: 2005-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCongeniality/pseuds/MsCongeniality





	Nightmare

It started as it always did, quietly enough with him at his computer working.

It ended as it always did, with him on the floor with a gun to the back of his head and shouts ringing in his ears.

This time, it was different.

This time, he knew the dark face behind the gun.

A hand gripped his shoulder and Michael woke with a start, looking once again into Amon's stoic face with wide-eyed fear.

Just as he had a moment before.


End file.
